WAR IS OVER - PART 1
by LaviniaMariaDM
Summary: It's a Dark!Hetalia story based mostly on true history events. Bonus: Head-canon character as the representation of the Vatican City and his older territories now "the Centre of Italy". She is the youngest sister and her name is Benedetta (It means Blessed in Italian). Traits: Petite, Blonde, Blue/Green Eyes.


Romano woke up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming. Since the last visit to Germany's house he wasn't able to sleep properly. That smell, those faces and those camps can't be be forgotten. Another panic attack was coming. He was getting used to them so he jumped out of the bed and opened the window. It was a beautiful, quite summer night. The smell of wet sand, the sound of the waves and stars always worked on making him relax.

"I can't wait any longer. It's time to react. God please give me the strength to stop this awful war"

"After some thoughts he managed to calm down and returned to bed falling asleep again.

"Romaaaa! Are you there? C'mon you lazy brat, WAKE UP!"

"Good Morning to you sister"

He let out a long suffering sight as he closed the door behind him.

"I've just received some reports from my secret agents and you will not believe what they just found out! Look! Look what Germany is doing…"

"I know everything. I was about to call you anyway. We have to persuade Veneziano. We have to convince him that this war is wrong. I've tried to tell him about the chance of an armistice but he doesn't want to listen but he trust you and he is also really attached to his sister…Mpf! I bet he will listen to you. "

"Don't be so optimistic! The last time I've talked to him we were fighting. Fighting because of … you know...

"Damn, yeah! We… we were… he suddenly entered in my room and saw us. He was quite upset. However we have to get over it. Our citizens are worried and unhappy, Germany is out of control. That's why I have already arranged a meeting with Francis and the Allies but before going ahead we have to speak with Veneziano."

"If he doesn't agree with us we can force him to submit. We are two against one. Alessandro (San Marino) is with us too. Should we go now?"

"Let me have a shower and then we can go."

"Fine but be quick, you know how much I hate waiting for somebody"

Romano, already half naked walked towards her and lustfully smiled. "If I remember right there are some things you prefer to do slowly. He grabbed her arm and start to kiss her neck. His soft lips reached her mouth while she was trying to push him off.

"Roma please stop! Mmm~ not now. Please"

He wasn't listening. Romano loved that face where she was out of breath and bright red.

"You know me very well piccola. Stop quibbling and follow me to the shower"

The brothers have never spent much time all together and following Grandpa instructions the used intercourses as a way to be more bonded, to feel unite. However the relationship between Roma and Bene was complicate. They couldn't live without each other. It was midday when they realised it was time to go and by the end of the afternoon they reached Switzerland's house.

"Non posso crederci. Is it you Basch?"

She said almost crying. Romano was really annoyed by her reaction. She was always surrounded by friendly men who offered their help or protection. Switzerland wasn't different. The famous "neutral" Switzerland was providing his Swiss Guards to protect her since the 15th century.

"My precious beautiful Bene. It's so nice to see you!" It's been ages since the last time we met. You know I really really missed you, don't you?"

He kissed her while hugging her body really tightly.

"Oi! Toglile le mani di dosso! Are you listening highlander? We are quite in a hurry so stop it already."

"Calm down tomato head. Look. I've heard creepy stuff about Ludwig. Francis told me he is doing crazy things over there. Be careful. He is not the same person anymore... well, actually he has been always an imperialistic freak. Do you remember the last time he tried the sack of Rome as HRE? He brutally killed all my Guards and just because he is freaking obsessed with all of you! He surely love you guys but be loved so passionately by him it's most of the time a disgrace. He crave to own you and If I know him enough he will do anything he could to keep control over your territories."

Romano couldn't hide his concerned expression anymore. What was that bastard doing to Veneziano and how could they stop him?


End file.
